Moving On
by SheWasForgotten
Summary: Set two years after the war: Later AangxOnJi. Minor Zutara and Sukka. "...I gave too much of my heart away to you. I'm trying to get it back, but it's no easy task..."
1. Chapter 1 The Ball

This is pretty much a preview of a fic I may or may not continue writing. This is my first fic, and it has to do with ships that I do not support, but the idea popped into my head after reading the boards on after watching DoBS. Some people seem so sure that somehow Katara and Zuko will end up together and all that jazz...well, I began to wonder who Aang would end up with if that, by some small chance, happened. That's when I thought, "OnJi!" (though. she is not mentioned- yet...) So, yes, that is how this little fic-let was born. Oh, and this is set about two years after the end of the war, so Aang is about 15, Katara 17, Toph 15, Sokka 19, and so on and so forth. The Aang had to travel around the world for a couple of years after the war to free cities and people, rebuild and bring peace, and all that...Think of it as the reconstruction period after the American Civil War. The war was over, but there was still a period of time in which people had to get accustomed to the change and the nation had to be rebuilt.

A/N: I wasn't sure if I was really keeping the characters in character after awhile, so I kind of gave up on keeping them in character. Sorry about that. And yes, I know I made some errors. _Italic_Aang's thoughts. **Bold**emphasis on words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and like your average Kataanger I shall make a comment about my ship. If I did own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I would have made no room for doubt or questions before, during, and after the Aang and Katara kiss in DoBS. it would have been blatantly clear that Aang's feelings were reciprocated.

And now, please R&R.

* * *

The war was over.

_Over_….

Aang kept repeating that word again and again in his head. It was an amazing concept, he thought. No longer did he have the fate of the world in his hands. Millions of futures didn't revolve around his success or failure. He was free of that now, and Spirits it felt good!

He was free to relax for awhile. To pursue some alone time with- _Katara_.

She had been in his peripheral vision the entire evening, but now, he could no longer avoid looking at her. There she stood with the light of the ballroom making her features glow, smiling softly at the crowd before her, looking prettier than he had ever seen her. The pale, muscular arm around her waist brought a frown to Aang's boyish features.

The new fire lord stood proudly at her side, grinning broadly at the many people congratulating him on his new position and his new lady friend. His scar no longer marked him with dishonor, but with strength and respect. Zuko. _I've won the war, but I've lost her_, Aang thought to himself as he absent mindedly engaged in conversation with a group of Earth Kingdom girls, his mind still on the loss of his first love. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," he said aloud just after one of the girls had finished telling him the story of her boyfriend leaving her for a Fire Nation girl he met after the war. "Yes, Avatar, I suppose you're right," the girl said, looking at him curiously. Her head moved in the direction of Katara and Zuko standing together. "You would know about that, wouldn't you, now." Aang was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at her questioningly, "Pardon?" Her friends looked between the two, sensing a moment they did not want to witness coming up, they stepped away to talk to a few Water Tribe warriors. 

The young woman looked at Aang sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Avatar. It's just a bit obvious to most everyone here, excluding your water tribe friend herself, that her engagement to Fire lord Zuko has left you heartbroken. " Aang blushed lightly and massaged his temples with his forefingers. "Am I really that obvious," he asked her. She smiled at him, "Yes. Don't beat yourself over it, though. No one saw that engagement coming. **No one.** You have all the right in the world to be heartbroken." His gray eyes only dimmed at her words _But I should have seen it coming!_ and he looked down at his feet. She tapped his shoulder, and his grey eyes met her brown ones, "You also have all the right in the world to move on, Avatar. She may have been your first love, but she doesn't have to be your only."

"Thank you, er…" he paused, scrunching his face, trying to remember her name. "Ti Ann," she replied to his expression, "I never introduced myself. I'm Ti Ann, of the Bei Fong family. I believe my cousin Toph has been traveling with you?"

Aang face palmed himself and chuckled. "Ah, yes, I should have seen the resemblance between you and your cousin. It's nice to meet you, Ti Ann, and thank you for your words of advice. I hope I can put them to use." He looked to the young woman that did, in fact, bear a strong resemblance to Toph. Ti Ann only smiled and turned to join her friends. Aang, already deep in thought, hardly noticed the loss of her presence. _Maybe she's right. Katara was the first girl I ever loved, and I always thought she'd be the only one. Maybe, just maybe I'll fi_- "Aang?"

A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to find Toph 'looking' in his general direction. "Oh, er, hey Toph. Sorry, I was distracted. Is there something you need?" His earth bending master and close friend only shook her head, "Are you ready to give that speech, Twinkle Toes?" _Speech?_ He had completely forgotten that being the Avatar meant giving a speech at the ball celebrating the second anniversary of the end of a hundred year war. _Of course_, he thought. "Speech. That's right, just give me a minute or two to…erm…to go over it…?" Though Toph was blind she could clearly picture the expression of a boy lying through his teeth. "You forgot, didn't you," she asked him, finding herself quite amused by his slip. Aang scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up long ago, "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say I forgot. It's more like….," Toph gave him a pointed look, "Okay, I forgot. It doesn't matter though, I'll do just fine. Better than Sokka has, at least."

Toph grinned at the memory of Sokka trying to give a speech in front of the Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom battalion that had gathered to fight before the day of black sun. "Speaking of that old swordsman, where is he," Aang asked, his eyes searching the groups of people gathered, trying to spot his best friend. Toph's grin faltered and her voice came out small, "He with Suki." Aang put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Toph, I'm sure there is someone else for you. In fact, I'm sure he's right in this room." Aang glanced around the room and set his eyes on Teo, who had been staring fixedly at Aang and Toph until he realized Aang had seen him. "I really doubt that, Twinkle Toes, but thanks for trying. Now, get up to that stage and give your speech already!" She shoved him a bit in the wrong direction. "Right, okay," he quickly turned and walked up to the stage at the far end of the ball room.

"Ahem!" The sound of the young man's voice brought silence over those gathered in the ballroom. Everyone paused their conversations, stopped what they were doing and looked up at the Avatar. Expectant, critical eyes watched him. "Erm, as most of you know, I am Avatar Aang. I'll try not to take up too much of your time, I just want to say a few words before this evening ends," his voice came out a lot calmer and mature than he felt at the moment, he searched the crowd for familiar faces and found Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara all looking up at him with reassuring smiles, "First, I'd like to bring up three very important people. Toph? Sokka? Katara, would you guys please come up here." His three companions gave each other questioning looks, but walked up to the stage anyway. _Thanks guys_, he thanked silently.

Breathing deeply as Katara mounted the steps and joined Toph and Sokka beside him, Aang began his speech.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. I would never have been able to help end the war had it not been for all your trust, and the guidance and friendship of the three people beside me. They have been my friends, my family. Without them, as my teachers and confidants, I would not have been able to help you all, to have the will to fight for yours and their freedom. I fought long and hard to end that hundred year war, but without all of you and those before us, I would have never made it to this point. I'm sorry for all you had to endure, and for all you lost. But tonight is the start of a new era for all three nations. Hopefully, one day there will be four nations once again living in peace and harmony. For now, we must all work together to join the three we do have and assure our children a safe, peaceful future. Thank you all for being here tonight. For trusting me when I was just a naïve kid mastering the elements. For never giving up hope in not only the Avatar, but in Aang as well." Aang bowed and turned to his friends as everyone broke out in applause. Toph and Sokka immediately wrapped their arms around Aang and whispered quiet words of congratulations to him. Katara stood back, waiting for a moment alone with her best friend, her eyes never leaving Aang.

Sokka and Toph ended their moment with Aang and stepped forward on the stage to address the crowd. Aang looked up, his eyes meeting Katara's for the first time since she had told him of her engagement to Zuko. He felt a sudden jolt run through him, though he couldn't quite place the emotion that it filled him with, he knew something between them was different.

"Katara I-" "Aang, I-" They both began at once, just as they had the day Aang had confessed his feelings toward her. A chuckle escaped Aang's lips as Katara's face took on a bemused expression. "What is it, Aang?" He sighed, _I knew I would have to do this sometime. Why am I so nervous about it now? Now, when I know for sure that she and I can never be. Now that there is no mystery to our futures, what is there to lose? Besides the best friendship in the history of this world? _"Aang? Are you okay," her concerned voice broke through his train of thought. He looked at her, his eyes shinning with confidence, "Yes, I'm fine now." Her head cocked to the side at his comment. "What were you going to tell me, Katara?" "Oh…Well, I just…I wanted to know…Are you okay with my engagement to Zuko? I mean, I understand if you're not. I just…if you don't want me to, I won't, you know. Not if you don't think I should." Uncertainty and anticipation were etched in her voice. _I can stop her. She's giving me the chance to stop her. I could tell her that I want her to marry me, to be in my arms tonight. No. I can't..._ He shook his head kindly and looked right into her eyes. He could tell she was confused and left uncertain about this turn of events; it was clear in her eyes, written all over her face, mingling in her words. But he could not fix that for her, not with his own desires. "No, Katara." She looked at him, waiting for him to continue, fully prepared for him to tell her that he would not condone her marriage to Zuko, that instead, she should marry him. "It is not my choice whether or not you marry Zuko. That choice is yours. You already know what I want, and this has nothing to do with that. What do **you** want?" Katara's brilliant blue eyes welled up with tears as she threw her arms around the young Avatar. She knew how hard it must have been for him to say that to her, for him to truly mean it.

He was stood quite still for the first few seconds, but could not resist hugging his best friend. "Thank you, Aang," she whispered into the crook of his neck, "Thank you so much." Aang only nodded and let go of her. Her arms dropped to her sides and she stepped back from him, her eyes found his and welled up once again with tears. She could see the sadness and disappointment he had been trying to hide so clearly now in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aang," she looked down in shame, and when she looked up he had walked off the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

A few people, namely the younger members attending the ball, had seen Aang and Katara's display and shook their heads in discontentment. No one had expected the war to end in such a big bang. Aang had truly defeated the firelord and the firelord's followers, but in doing so, had nearly killed himself. Those standing by Aang that fateful night- Sokka, Katara, Toph, Haru, Teo, The Duke, and Zuko- had not expected everything to happen so quickly. One minute Aang had rushed into the palace without his friends to face Fire lord Ozai, the next there was a massive explosion that sent the entire Palace City into chaos. The events still played vividly in the minds of all who had been there.

Flashback

'The young warriors ran stealthily through the Palace city, Zuko and Aang leading the way. Aang stopped abruptly as they neared the back of the fire lord's palace. His friends stopped and gave him a questioning look. "Aang, what's wrong," Katara's concerned voice broke through the thick silence of the Palace City at night. He shook his head, "You all need to stay here. Somewhere safe. This fight is my own, and I don't want any of you in the way."

10 minutes later

"Aang, you don't have to be so brave. I didn't lead you here so that you would have to face my father on your own. You have these friends that care and want to be there. So why don't you let them face this with you?" Zuko's voice came out rough and angry. "No, Zuko. This battle is mine. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you got hurt because of me. Stay out here." Aang began to walk away, but Zuko reached out and stopped him. Aang turned to him, his eyes shinning with tears, "Zuko, take care of them for me. Take care of Katara. Don't let her follow me into this, please." Zuko had never seen anyone look so torn before, let alone the Avatar. He looked back at Katara who looked as if she was ready to run after Aang and face Ozai with him. The nod he gave the Avatar was solemn and honest.

45 minutes later

They had been waiting anxiously behind the palace walls for Aang to come out and declare his victory. Haru, Teo and The Duke had gone to release the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom prisoners while Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Toph waited. And waited. Katara was growing impatient. "Something is wrong. I'm going after him." She began to run in the direction Aang had entered the palace through...

* * *

To be continued...? IDK, you tell me. I'll only continue with this fic if people like it. If not, it's okay. I'll just cry for a few hours and tear everything that I have ever written apart. lol Review if you want to...but please don't flame me! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Okay, my few readers, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been super busy and had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, I finally figured out how I want this fic to go, but you must be warned that this chapter sucks. A lot. Sorry about that, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did...well, you know the deal...

And now, let the chapter commence!

* * *

Aang brushed past people thanking and congratulating him as he rushed to the opposite end of the ballroom in an attempt to escape Katara's remorseful gaze. To his dismay, his vision was becoming rapidly blurred by the tears in his eyes. _No! No! I can't start crying. Not here, not now…_ He quickly found himself a small table in one of the less crowded areas of the room and sat, letting his forehead fall against the cold stone top of the table. The tears in his eyes trickled slowly down his face as he closed his eyes, trying to escape his emotions. 

His head was pounding, racing with not thoughts, but emotions. He wanted to be happy for Katara and Zuko, he really did. Life would have been so much easier for him if he could let go and..._ Oh, I don't know..._ It was easier said than done, though. He was quickly beginning to realize a heart that had been so focused on one person for so long had trouble **letting go** of that one person when the time came. "I wasn't prepared to lose her. There was nothing that could have told me I would lose her," he mumbled to himself as his emotions raced. _Oh Spirits! The guests are watching their Avatar fall apart. What am I doing_…Those around Aang gave each other looks, whispering "Should we be helping the Avatar, or will he be fine?" Haru and Teo, who had been mingling in that side of the ballroom anyway, made their way over to his table when they noticed a small crowd had begun to watch him intently, critically.

They sat at his table, patting his back awkwardly and politely refusing any offers of assistance from onlookers in consoling the Avatar. "Aang, don't…" Teo looked to Haru to continue, but Haru found himself at a loss for words of consolation. The young men stayed quiet instead, and sat there in thought, guarding their heartbroken friend from inquiring and intrusive guests. _Why am I doing this? She can't still do this to me…She can't._

Flashback

45 minutes later

They had been waiting anxiously behind the palace walls for Aang to come out and declare his victory. Haru, Teo and The Duke had gone to release the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom prisoners while Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Toph waited. **And waited**. Katara was growing impatient. "Something is wrong. I'm going after him." She began to run in the direction Aang had entered the palace through. Zuko, who had been holding his muscles tense knowing that Katara would run to find Aang at one point or another, sprang after her, Sokka and Toph following at his heels.

Suddenly, the group stopped, their ears catching some sounds coming from within the palace. A few small explosions seemed to be going off in the palace. One…Two…Three…..They went off in small intervals and stopped abruptly. Everything had gone silent then, and had the group not known that Aang was in the palace engaging in battle with the fire lord, they might have believed all was well.

But then **it** happened.

The terrible ear splitting sound of a blast came crashing down on them. "Aang!" Katara's eyes went wide, and a terrified look came over her face. She broke into a run heading to the entrance of the palace, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. But there was nothing she could have done. A powerful wave radiated across the entire Palace City, sending her flying back along with her friends. A few muffled screams reverberated through the destruction., and as Katara crashed into a crumbling watch tower at the front of the palace walls, a single sentence escaped her lips. "Please don't die."

End Flashback

Zuko gazed across the room at the young Avatar being consoled by Haru and Teo. Had he known the reason for Aang's display of pitiful defeat, he might have felt remorse or guilt, instead he was filled with disappointment in his old pupil. He had not seen Aang look so down in all the time he had known him. Not even when their lessons had gone badly or when hope seemed lost, did the young Avatar ever look so…heartbroken?

The two years following Ozai's defeat had been difficult, he knew. Aang had spent almost three months recuperating from his wounds and injuries, then, in a tearful farewell, declared that it was time they all help rebuild their separate nations. Zuko had gone to help his uncle take back control of the Fire Nation. Toph had gone to the Earth Kingdom to visit her family and help the peace forces free captured cities. Katara and Sokka had gone to rebuild the Southern Watertribe. And Aang, of course had gone to restore balance all over the world. They had all kept in contact and visited when possible, but it was inevitable that they would grow apart.

And so, it had been strange when he and Katara had started getting closer as everyone else seemed to be getting farther. He had not expected it at all, but somehow, by some strange miracle, they found a love for the other in their hearts. Not many had taken it too well. Even his Uncle Iroh, who had supported him through everything, was a bit weary about it. The rest of their group was stunned. Aang had taken it silently and maturely, never once showing a sign of hurt or confusion at this odd match. The young Avatar had not made it apparent that he disapproved or that he felt a riff between himself and either of his 'si fu's. Not to Zuko himself, at least.

Sokka, who was sitting at a table with Suki, Toph, Katara and Zuko, found himself feeling especially empathetic towards Aang. He found himself understanding Aang's pain and partly baffled by his maturity. Of all the people in the world that he had met, of all that anyone had ever deserved, he knew that Aang did not deserve to be left so heartbroken. But was there really anything that could be done to heal his heart now?

His eyes trailed across the ballroom, as he thought about the past and came to the realization that this was the first time their group had been together in the same room in almost two years…

* * *

Well, there it is. I know it's worse than the first one and it didn't really progress the storyline at all, but I tried. I'll do better with the next one, that is, if anyone wants me to continue it. Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions, feel free to express them. Review if you want to, just don't flame me, please. 

To my only two reviewers, AtomicZombie and sol113, I really appreciated your feedback. It made my day to read your reviews. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Kuzon

Okay, it's been awhile since I last updated, so I hope this chapter will be a bit better than the last. Eh, I don't have much to say...so...

Disclaimer: Avatar:The Last Airbender and it's characters, storyline, plot, etc. does not in anyway belong to me.

* * *

Flashback 

A few hours later

Aang opened his eyes painfully, groaning at the feeling overcoming his body. He lifted his head just barely above the ground he was lying on before he felt lightheaded. Looking around, he remembered what had happened. _What have I done?_ Firelord Ozai lay on the ground just feet away from him. His body looked lifeless. _At last._

A terrible scream emitted from somewhere beyond the ruble of the throne room, but Aang did not pay time to listen or analyze from whom it might have emitted. He had to get away from the destruction and death he had caused. He had to find his friends. Bracing himself for the inevitable pain that would ensue, he pushed his blooded body off of the ground he was on and stood. The broken pillars crumbling near him came into assistance as he attempted to steady himself enough to walk. _Where is everyone?_ He limped around the room, searching for a safe exit…

30 minutes later

Aang managed to figure a way out of the collapsed palace. To his surprise, he had not been too badly hurt during his confrontation with Ozai or even in the explosion. He had a few burns, scrapes and a gash running diagonally down his left side, but as far as physical pain went, he knew he had been lucky. Upon inspection, he had found that Ozai had suffered a huge brunt of the explosion, for his lower body was nearly torn and his robes were nothing but shreds of cloth covering his cold form.

Looking around him as he limped out into the hazy sunlit Palace City, Aang felt his stomach drop. The impact of the explosion was enormous. Buildings and homes were destroyed, bodies littered the area almost as much as debris, and that was only the beginning. The next few weeks would all be one huge mound of debris. Debris of broken homes, broken bonds, and dead faith.

As he wandered the palace grounds, he searched the piles of people nearest the now destroyed palace in hopes of finding his friends. A sound came from behind a fallen watch tower, he limped to closer in hopes that he had found one of them.

"Katara?"

Flashback

Toph made her way across the ballroom to the table Aang was occupying. As she came within hearing distance she looked in the general direction of Haru and Teo, "Okay, boys. You guys can mingle. I'll stick with ole' Twinkle Toes here." Having heard, the two moved back from the table, waiting for her to reach it. "You sure you don't want us to stay with him, Toph. We don't mind, really," Teo looked over to Haru for confirmation and got a firm nod. She only smiled and shook her head, then pushed them gently into the crowd. "Go, have fun. Meet some girls. Roku only knows how badly you two could use a social life," she grinned and sat at the table. Teo and Haru looked apprehensively at each other for a moment, but decided that they could trust Toph to be understanding rather than harsh with the heart broken Avatar for awhile.

Aang looked up from his previous head-down position at the table. "Thanks, Toph." He sighed and took a quick look around the room. There were numerous pretty girls gazing at him, smiling bashfully when they caught his eye. None of them, however, really interested him. "There's no use hiding out here, Aang." _Did she just call me by my name? _Aang brought his attention back to Toph, his eyebrow cocked at her indistinct declaration. Almost as if she had read his mind, she continued slowly. "This is Aang and Toph one on one time, okay. No jokes or teasing. No si-fu and pupil. Just two friends talking," she said seriously as he continued to become even more baffled.

"You and I both know that there are at least a dozen girls in this room tonight that are vying for your attention. Katara's not one of them. I'm sorry, Aang, but you know there is no reason to cry over her if in the end **her** tears will still be wiped away by Zuko." An exasperated sigh escaped Aang's lips and he let his head fall back onto the table top. _As if I don't already know that._ Toph, sensing his need for a few moments to process her comment, chose to stay quiet and let him decide whether or not he wanted to continue the discussion.

"Toph, how do I stop loving her," Aang asked suddenly. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, and though she could no better see him than she could before, she knew his pain was evident in his own eyes. "I don't know. Maybe…" Her words faded; how was she to know what to say. She reached out to pat his shoulder comfortingly and continued after some thought, "Maybe the same way you do for anyone else, for anything else. Moving on." _How? How am I supposed to do that? It's so much easier for her. She didn't love **him** the way **I** love Katara..._ The two sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering the events that had led them to this moment. People passed them and smiled once they saw that Aang no longer had tears in his eyes. A few greeted them grinning genially and making small talk.

Toph paid little attention to any of the people that had come up to greet them, though. She had simply smiled and given her modest "thank you"s and other small comments because she was quite busy concentrating on a voice not directed at her. The voice was somehow familiar to her, but she could not place it to any person she knew. All she knew was this person was near by asking if anyone had seen the Avatar around. A small smile came to Toph's lips as the person whose voice she had been listening to was matched to footsteps that were slowly nearing the table she and Aang were at. Aang, having sensed Toph was concentrating on someone's position, looked around the room, but could not figure out whom she might be concentrating on.

The person neared, however, and she looked at Aang for a moment.

"Excuse me, Avatar Aang. Or should I say **Kuzon**?" Her voice was gentle and sweet, her smile flawless as she looked at the surprised young man before her.

* * *

Okay, I lied. This chapter is TERRIBLE, but thanks for reading. I made mistakes, I know. It could have been better, but I hit a bump in my writing and could not get past it very well. Chapter four should be way better (I hope). Oh, and in case anyone paid attention, in the previous chapter it was said that Aang had to recuperate for three months after his battle with Ozai, but in this chapter he was able to get up and walk around after his battle. There is a reason for that, I assure you. But you'll have to wait to find out, of course.

Review if you'd like to, just no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4 OnJi

Okay, here is chapter four. Um...it isn't very long. It isn't all that great either. It's more like a "get Aang and On Ji reacquainted" chapter, than anything devoted to progressing the whole story. Speaking of which, I am going to continue the story though itseems I'm getting nowhere. If anyone would like to contribute their ideas, please feel free to do so. Also, to my only reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and it's properties do not, in any form or manner, belong to me, unfortunately.

* * *

_It couldn't be. She would not be here. No, that cannot be…_ She had definitely matured since they had met at that Fire Nation school two years prior. "On Ji!?!" Aang looked at the young woman before him. The young woman nodded at his questioning expression and continued to look at him with cloudy amber eyes. "You're the Avatar," it was a statement, not a question. He simply nodded and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I was an enemy. A wanted kid. I couldn't tell you. Any of you. It would have put you in danger, my friends in danger and myself. I'm sorry," he didn't know why, but he felt he owed her some kind of explanation.

A shy smile crossed her face as she took his words in. "You don't owe me an explanation, Avatar," her voice reminded him sweetly. A grin formed on her face, and again he didn't know why, but he felt like grinning, too. So he did. "Please, sit," Aang said genuinely, "I mean...if you want to." He stood up to gesture to the empty seats at the table. When On Ji complied politely, Aang took his seat again. "Hi there. You're the Blind Bandit, right? I've heard so much about you from the Earth Kingdom soldiers that reside in my town," On Ji had greeted Toph with interest. Aang looked to his visually impaired friend, prepared to hear her brag, but Toph's only reply was a cocky grin. Then she got up, mumbling something about moving on, and disappeared into the crowd. Both teens watched her go in silence.

Their silence was short lived however, because On Ji, whom Aang had recalled as being a bit shy, immediately bombarded him with questions. He chuckled, her questions, however many she had asked, were definitely shy ones. She stopped and looked at him, then blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, Avatar. I didn't mean to bombard you." He simply nodded his understanding. Both resumed their comfortable silence,deep in thought, processing the situation.

"Don't call me Avatar, please," he said suddenly, looking at earnestly at her, "I'm Aang. No need to address me like I'm an old man yet." His hand involuntarily shot out to ask for hers. Her's obliged, shaking his with a gentle grip. When it did, Aang felt a strange feeling pass through him, but he shook it off. "Okay, Aang. I'm On Ji and…I'd like to get to know you," her amusement was evident in her voice.The amusement vanished as they realized their hands were still in the other's and let them drop immediately.On Ji looked down at the table top, letting her neat bangs cover the deep amber orbs that were her eyes. _She's cute. Why didn't I notice that before? _Aang found himself sub-consciously studying her. Feeling his eyes on her form, she looked up. He blushed, scratching his neck nervously, "Heh…sorry."

From her table across the ballroom, Katara watched them. She felt a slight pang in her heart as she saw that they seemed to be having a good time together. What could she expect though? He had to move on sometime, right? Besides,Aang deserved a girl that would make him smile again, a girl that would keep her promise to be his…

Flashback

"Katara?"

Aang approached the fallen watchtower to get a closer look. No sounds came from behind the tower anymore. Peering around the area near it in hopes of finding a sign of his friends, he did not realize that someone had come from behind the shadows of the tower.

"Hello, Avatar," a sadistic, feminine voice said.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Idid sayit was short, right? I think it was..OK... Well, you tell me. Review if you'd like to. 


	5. Chapter 5 Flames

Okay, first off a warning...Warning: I suck at fight scenes.

Now that you have been warned, feel free to continue on at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Flashback

"Hello, Avatar," a sadistic, feminine voice said.

Aang turned at the sound of the voice. He felt a chill run down his spine as the indifferent face of the girl before him registered in his mind.

"Oh, no warm greeting? Avatar, I would have thought you'd have better manners than that," she mocked. He stared at her for a moment, wanting more than anything to send her blasting ten feet underground into an inferno of the same cruel fire that her people had hurt so many others with. _I can't attack her first…I can't attack unless she does…_

"Azula! What are you doing here?" Aang's voice came out hard and menacing. The scar on his back suddenly began to throb with pain. Rather than answering him, she blasted a blue flame at his chest.

"To finish what my father couldn't." Aang attempted to dodge the flame, but ended up with a scorched right arm. He winced slightly, willing his eyes to hold in the tears already pooling in them before sending a powerful blast of air at Azula.

"Be specific. There are a lot of things your father couldn't finish," he said, hoping to anger her enough to get her to attack him from up close. A fierce look came across her face as she rushed at him, flaming daggers clutched in her fists. Aang braced himself and jumped up, leaving a wall of earth in his wake. She skidded to a stop before she collided with it, and flipped back, coming almost face to face with him as he landed in the center of the space between the broken palace wall and the destroyed palace itself.

"Don't be so modest. You know it's **you**," her voice spat venomously at him. He sent a ball of flame at her gut. She faltered a bit, never once allowing her pain to show on her face. _How does she do that? _He continued to throw balls of fire at her, which she continuously evaded or used to her own advantaged. They danced around each other, their duel more subdued than their previous ones. Aang put his guard up and ran at her, in full body-rock armor. She stood waiting for him to attack; instead he stopped and sent himself underground. She stood stock still, in a fighting stance. Waiting for him to appear and fight.

"C'mon, **Avatar**. Don't you want to prove your worth? Or are you going to be a coward and runaway again," her cruel sarcasm reached him even at his position underground. She was baiting him.

Nonetheless, he shot up a few seconds later with small boulders already aimed at her. "I'm no coward," the voice of a broken young man boomed at her. She did not reply for she was too concentrated on dodging consecutively well aimed shots of earth and fire. Aang fought her relentlessly, hoping to end her once and for all. "I'm not my father," she said between kicks, "I cannot be defeated."

_But you will be_, he thought, _There is no other choice…_The two continued their fighting; dodging and sending elements flying at each other. Aang was tiring rapidly, his wound was draining the blod out of him, his energy along with it. But he would not allow himself to stop. He could not lose, not when things were beginning to look up. Still in battle, he could not focus properly with new worries of his future springing up.

"Thinking of your precious **peasant **girlfriend?" Her voice sent a chill running down his spine, and he knew immediately that she was trying to bait him again. He could not succumb to his need to defeat her; he was tired, his wound was bleeding profusely and he didn't know how much longer he could hold up against her. Pausing his attacks he drew into a fighting stance and glared at Azula for a few moments. _How can she be so evil? _She took advantage of his lack of defense and sent a swirl of blue flame that surrounded him.

He screamed out in pain as the flames surrounded him in a ring of roaring fire.

Flashback

"They look like they're enjoying each other's company," a voice said behind her.

She sighed, but didn't know why. She couldn't possibly be jealous, could she?

"Yeah, they look…pretty good together," she resigned.

"Ha! When I said that you glared at me and wouldn't let him out of your sight for the rest of the night," the grin could be heard in his voice.

A light, embarrassed blush came to her tan cheeks. She had been jealous then. Everything was different now. He had won the war. She was soon to be married to a 'powerful bender'. The basics had been predicted from the start.

"Well, things change, Sokka. They always do."

Everything else in between had not been at all predicted. He had almost died, she was engaged to the new Firelord; the two of them were drifting farther and farther apart as time passed. They hadn't expected to grow apart; they hadn't expected things to end up like this. **She** hadn't.

"I know. I just didn't think they'd change the way they did." She heard his steps as he walked away from her, more than likely to find his girlfriend.

She ran a finger through her hair and took a look around the ballroom. Her fiancé seemed to be having some sort of debate with some Earth Kingdom generals, Toph was laughing heartily at what ever she, Haru and Teo were talking about, and Aang was grinning broadly at a girl they had met a few years ago.

"Yeah, me neither. Me neither…"

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! yes, I did throw in that powerful bender thing from the Fortuneteller ep, but only for the fun of it. For anyone wondering...No, I'm not suddenly going to make this a Kataang fic; that entire little scene after the flashback is necessary for future chapters of Aang/OnJi. Aside from that...yes, I am quickly becoming aware that fanfiction writing is not my forte(however that's spelled. lol). However, if you'd like to leave a constructive comment , please feel free to do so in a review and I will try to take your advice...


	6. Chapter 6 Laughter

Alrighty, I actually like this chapter better than any since my first chapter. It's pretty short, but I hope it's alright. There is another fight scene, and it does suck, so I didn't really expand on it too much. Sorry 'bout that. Well, (despite its lack of amazing quality) hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't Avatar...wish I did, though...

* * *

"Ahaha. Really?" He chuckled.

"Yes, it was quite embarrassing. There's no reason to laugh, Avatar," she giggled.

Aang and OnJi were having a wonderful time together. They had clicked, connected in a way he didn't think possible for him anymore. Nonetheless, even the laughter that filled him could not lift his heavy heart.

Flashback

"Aang!"

Katara whipped out a stream of water from one of the skins she carried and sent it into the blue flames surrounding him, hoping she could stop them from burning him. He looked at her through clouded grey eyes.

Azula watched in pitiless amusement as Katara tried to save Aang. The flames had gone down and Aang was lying unconscious on the ground, Katara tending to him solemnly.

Before she could act to finish what her father hadn't, she was soon distracted. Sokka, Toph and Zuko had appeared just after Katara and engaged her in battle, sending boulders, flames and the danger of jabs from a shinning blade at her.

Katara turned to watch the fight for a moment. Her friend had easily taken the upper hand, but it looked as if Azula was preparing to run rather than stay to finish the fight. She was looking around with shifty eyes, dodging more often than sending attacks.

Katara looked back down at Aang. She had done the best she could to tend to and heal him, but he was still hurt worse than he had been the night in the catacombs. Blood and dirt were caked on his skin, and his clothes were tattered and burned. Clenching her fists, Katara noticed a few burns on his arms and near the gash she had just begun to wrap with the torn cloth of his tunic. Another wound that would surely leave a terrible scar. She gently moved him to rest against a small pile of rubble. Turning to watch the battle she clenched and unclenched her jaw in an irreversible hatred of the girl that had done this.

Quickly, she swept a small kiss onto the tip of the arrow on Aang's head and ran into the battle.

"Azula!"

The cruel girl turned to her, an evil grin playing on her hard features. Sokka, Zuko and Toph stepped back, knowing this was Katara's fight.

Katara sent a water whip at Azula's face. Anger was reverberating through her bones, pulsing through her veins and she could not resist it.

Surprised at the sudden attack, Azula stumbled and sent a small whip of fire at Katara. Both girls quickly took their ground and began taking multiple shots of fire and water at each other.

"I should have taken you out with your little boyfriend that night in Ba Sing Se! You interfere too much for your own good!" Azula prepared to send a bolt of lightning at Katara, but soon found herself unable to use her abilities.

Katara had directed water whips to block her chi. Toph encased Azula in a prison of rock immediately, and then ran to Sokka and Zuko who were tending to Aang.

"You took him from me once, and that was a lucky shot. Don't think you've won, Azula. You think you've taken him from me again? Well, you haven't. I will never let that happen again. I'm not going to let your actions, your father's actions or anyone else's take someone that I love **ever** again."

Flashback

"It hurt. So much…," he whispered despondently to her. She looked at him sympathetically. Suddenly, she felt the sudden urge to take him in her arms. Though it had only been a few years, she knew that the goofy boy she had met those years ago had been replaced by a torn young man. She wanted to make him happy, to see those grey eyes sparkle with a genuine smile as they had before.

But OnJi knew it wouldn't be happening any time soon. Still, she reached over to Aang and took him in her arms, silently vowing to herself that she would be the one to make him happy again.

Well...? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Meh? ...

Oh well, thanks for reading! Review if you'd like to.


	7. Chapter 7 Hesitant

Alrighty then...here's chapter seven. Not a great chapter, but meh it's the best I can do at the moment...Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...

* * *

Turning to his fiancé, Zuko smiled to himself.

"Looks like my general's daughter has really caught Aang's eye," he chuckled.

Katara looked at him strangely, "General's daughter? What do you mean?"

"My newly appointed general. Of my –well, **our **army… That's his daughter sitting over there with Aang. I believe her name is OnJi. OnJi of the Tui La family."

She made a sort of 'ahh' sound of understanding and went back to swirling the juice in the cup she held.

Flashback

"Katara, maybe you should rest…," a voice spoke quietly.

The girl mumbled something incoherently and went back to watching the Avatar with worried eyes. It had been a month since Aang had defeated Ozai and ended the war. Once again he was in an unconscious state and she dared not leave his side.

"Katara…," the voice held a warning tone.

"No, Dad. I can't. He needs me right now…," she said sharply, her eyes never leaving the unconscious Avatar.

Sighing heavily, Hakoda sat next to his daughter, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you'll be too tired to tend to him when he wakes up if you don't get some sleep in," he said, trying to be reasonable with his already irritable daughter.

"No. I have to be here…," her voice trailed.

When she started again, Hakoda could hear the tears clearly in her voice.

"Dad, I love him. How can I leave his side? What if something goes wrong while I'm asleep? I can't lose him. I don't know what I'd do…"

End Flashback

A week later Aang and OnJi found themselves having a late lunch together in Ba Sing Se. Though they had really only just gotten to know each other it seemed they were growing closer at an increasing rate. OnJi basked in the feelings she found that the young Avatar stirred in her, while Aang was overcome with a desire to explore a relationship with her and another to wallow in musings of what he could have had with Katara. So far, he had no idea which desire would prevail.

"Haha! So then, she pets my head and says I'm like Momo!" Aang burst out laughing after telling another anecdote of his early adventures with Sokka and Katara. OnJi wasn't positive, but she was getting the feeling that Aang was trying to alleviate some of the pain he still felt over his unrequited feelings by telling these stories. Still, she laughed along with him, hoping she could help him move on.

"Well," OnJi replied with a flirty smirk, "if it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're like Momo… You're cuter."

A crimson hue appeared on the young Avatar's cheeks and a tentative smile twitched to life on his features. OnJi's face looked much the same.

"Uh..erm," he stuttered, pulling at the collar of his robes, "th-thanks, OnJi."

The girl's eyes went downcast for a brief second before brightening up again. Aang quirked an eyebrow at her strange display, but shrugged it off. They were just getting to know each other; he couldn't expect to understand her so fast. _What's going on here…?_

"Aang, let's go for a walk," she said suddenly, standing and pulling him to his feet with her. Aang paid their tab and allowed OnJi to pull him gently along by the hand as they walked the tranquil streets of the city.

By the time they were ready to say goodbye for the day, dusk had already fallen. Aang stood nervously before on the porch of the Tui La family's Ba Sing Se residence, not sure whether he should do more than say goodnight. His mind panicked at the thought of not closing the evening properly and embarrassing himself. _Am I supposed to kiss her? Was this even a date?_

OnJi eyed the floor uncertainly, silently asking the spirits for Aang to ask her out. Much like the panicky Avatar, she wondered whether there was something other than the polite goodnight that should be said, whether she should be the one to initiate something.

"Erm…uh…OnJi." Aang finally managed to voice. The girl looked at him with gentle, expectant eyes.

"Yes, Aang?"

"Ihadagreattimetoday.Hopewecandothisagain.Thanks!Goodnight!" He said all in one breath before beginning to step off of the porch.

However, before he could take a step further, a quick hand caught his elbow.

"Aang, wait," OnJi said, a playful grin spreading on her face. "How about we try this again, starting with a slower version of that last phrase..?"

Relaxed, Aang nodded in agreement.

"OnJi, I had a really great time today," he said slowly, not sure he was ready to continue with letting her know he didn't want their day to be a one-time event. _I like her...Am I that quick to fall for a pretty face?_

OnJi must have sensed his hesitation because before Aang could continue or defer himself, she asked him whether he would like to "do this again sometime soon. Say next week?" The young Avatar nodded happily, smiling a relieved smile.

"I think I'd really like that," he said, about to take his leave.

And in the spur of the moment, OnJi leaned up to Aang's face, pressing her lips to his cheek in a soft kiss. Much to her surprise and dismay, he pulled away almost as fast as she had leaned in.

Stuttering his apologies and something about seeing her next week, he swiftly made his getaway. OnJi stood on her porch, speechless and wondering what she had done wrong…

* * *

Okay, I think I may have started a little too much Kataang in that flashback...sorry 'bout that. I just couldn't help myself. Well, thanks for reading. I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable for ya! I'll try to give some Aang/OnJi fluff in the next chapter...and maybe some Zutara... Review if you'd like to


	8. Chapter 8 Resentment

Alrighty, here is chapter eight. I updated a lot sooner than I usually do...hmm...anyway... This chapter is not very well written, so I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be better and include AangxOnJi fluff. This one primarily focuses on Aang and Katara's relationship -not necessarily kataang, for any of you who do not like the shipping. Well, that's about it. Hope you enjoy!

One quick note, though: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I greatly appreaciate your comments :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Flashback

Aang turned to Sokka, a sober smile on his face. The two looked at each other for a moment, trying to hold back tears and any sign of weakness. However, weak or not, they were hugging in a flash, mumbling their goodbyes.

"Hey, no matter what…you're my brother, Aang," Sokka said as he and the young Avatar pulled apart.

"Thanks Sokka. You too," Aang replied, then paused, "…and even though I never said it, you're one of my si fu's too. You've taught me a lot."

The young man smiled at the Avatar and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Suki had already exchanged goodbyes with Aang. In fact, the whole group minus Katara had all said their goodbyes to the Avatar.

"Aang," even when she was despondent her voice was beautiful music to Aang's ears.

He turned to her, knowing what was coming next. She threw her arms around him, mumbling into the crook of his neck. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm going to miss you, Katara," he whispered into her hair.

"Why don't you come with me to the Southern Water Tribe? Please…," she pleaded into his ear.

A shiver ran through him, but he shook his head sadly, feeling her tears seep through the new tunic she had sewn for him. After a moment she pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. _I'm going to miss those eyes…_There was a vast ocean of emotion in each of their eyes, but neither was willing to voice them. Katara leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of Aang's lips.

"Thank you for this adventure, Aang," she chuckled ruefully, "I'm sorry for not…I- I owe you for it, for everything…"

"No," he said, "I owe you **everything**, Katara. You don't owe me any thanks or apologies. You don't owe me anything…."

The young woman wrinkled her brow in disagreement, but sensing that Aang had more to say, stayed silent.

"Just promise me one thing. Please?"

"Of course, Aang. What is it?"

"Promise me that we'll always be as close as we are now, that nothing can change what we are…," his steel colored orbs gazed into her ocean colored ones, searching for the one answer he was hoping for.

A thoughtful smile came to her lips and she nodded.

"I promise," she said firmly, her eyes boring into his own eyes and into his soul.

"I love you…," she whispered, a soft blush grazing her cheeks.

"I love you, too, Katara. Always."

Katara cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling at him before dropping her arm. Aang gazed around at his friends, his family. They had been watching his exchange with Katara and now looked more despondent than they had before. Even Toph and Sokka kept their sarcasm at bay with sedate silence.

"This isn't goodbye, guys. You'll always be my family… We'll write, visit," he held back the tears that fought their way to his eyes, "Good luck. Thank you."

They all nodded in silent affirmation that they agreed with his statement. Quickly, they enveloped the Avatar in a group hug before letting him climb onto Appa.

"Take care, Twinkle Toes. Don't forget what I taught ya," Toph shouted as Momo leapt from her shoulder to the ascending bison.

A few of her tears moistened the soil on which she had planted her feet, but she did not try to hide them in shame. With everyone else in tears, there was no use in pretending she didn't care.

"Bye Aang," Suki and Sokka both chorused.

Zuko bowed respectfully, unsure of what to say apart from the words he had spoken earlier.

And as they all grew farther from sight, Aang could see Katara begin to cry and then throw her arms around Zuko's shoulders, not wanting to watch the boy she loved disappear. Though he was sad, Aang smiled a bit to himself. _I'm glad she's found a friend in him…_

End Flashback

"Whatcha mopin' about Twinkle Toes?"

Toph turned her head in Aang's general direction, curious as to why he had been so silent since his date with OnJi the other day, even when the whole gang was together. Aang simply mumbled something distractedly and continued to sulk on the floor of the apartment he, Toph, Sokka, and Suki shared while in Ba Sing Se. Katara and Zuko stayed in the Fire Lord's Ba Sing Se manor, but came around the apartment regularly during their stay in the city. Suki and Sokka had gone out to visit with the Earth King, and apparently Zuko and Katara had other things to do besides visit with the two youngest members of their group.

Toph shrugged and focused on picking her toes. Aang simply heaved a sigh.

"Hey you two," Katara's voice rang hesitantly through the living room.

"Heya Sugar Queen! Here to update us on when the wedding bells will be ringing," Toph said with fake enthusiasm.

Sensing her insincerity, Katara only grinned cheekily at the earth bender and turned her attention to Aang, who was scrutinizing her with a severe expression.

"Actually, I came here to talk to Aang…," she said quietly, less than sure of herself once she saw the expression on his face.

"Oh, coming here to finish the job on his heart?"

"Toph, leave her alone," Aang said half-heartedly, then stood from his position on the floor to greet Katara.

"Hey."

"Hi Aang…," she said quietly, "Do you think we can go for a walk?"

He nodded and began heading for the door, Katara close at his heels. As they left, Toph scoffed, knowing full well that Aang would return with more to sulk about than before.

…………………………………………………………………………

"What did you want to talk about, Katara," the Avatar eyed her guardedly as the two walked the same streets he had walked with OnJi a week earlier.

…Only this time Aang noticed hushed voices starting up the minute he and Katara walked into sight. The people of Ba Sing Se seemed to find the sight of Avatar Aang and future Fire Lady Katara walking alone together something worth discussing immediately. For reasons he could not come up with he found himself growing tense and irritated. _Ugh… I don't want to be here…Things just can't be the way they were before._

Katara sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"I really am sorry, Aang."

He did not need to question what she was sorry about. He knew and he refused to discuss it.

"Katara, I told you two years ago that you owe me no apologies, nothing," the Avatar let out a tense breath of frustration, "And unlike you, I meant what I said."

The two stopped at a bench in a park, but neither sat. Katara tried to place a hand on Aang's shoulder, but he shrugged her off and looked away. She heaved a sigh and having expected him to be a stubborn, she took a moment to consider her next words; she was prepared to plead for his friendship again.

"Aang. Aang, please just look at me," she hoped he would listen to her as he used to.

He did.

"I did mean it, Aang. I just…What happened was unexpected. I thought you understood that…," she furrowed her brow at the young man, "I mean, at the ball you were fine and I know you're hurt, but…Why can't we still be friends –like we used to be? I've been trying... but you've been ignori—"

Her voice came out more pleading than she intended, but if she intended to win his friendship again, she did not care. However, only another frustrated sigh escaped Aang and he stalked off quickly before Katara could finish, leaving her somewhat stunned and confused. Nonetheless, she darted after him, taking hold of his arm in much the same manner OnJi had that night a week prior… _OnJi… _He stopped and allowed himself to look at the young woman before him, his first love.

"Aang, why didn't you wait for me to finish?"

"I did wait, Katara! I waited for a year! I waited and waited for **you**! And when you finally got to where I was, you decided to go back! You gave me excuses that made me wish I hadn't wasted my time waiting…that I hadn't bothered to trust you with something that you didn't want in the first place…So, no things can't be the same anymore...This friendship is ruined all because I was blinded by –by you!"

When Aang was done he was breathing heavily, quite surprised at himself for two reasons. For one, he had raised his voice at her –that was certainly a first. The second... –well, he hadn't realized he felt so hurt and resentful until the words had come flying out of his mouth.

"I'm… –I –I'm sorry…," she stuttered her apology, feeling ashamed.

In that moment Katara wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms the way she used to, to make everything all better again. But she couldn't. He was too angry and she was no longer a source of comfort for him. She was his becoming quite the opposite, it seemed.

"You should be! I gave too much of my heart away to you. I'm trying to get it back, but it's no easy task, Katara. Now, because of you I can't love OnJi!"

* * *

Well, I tried... Hopefully, this chap didn't bore you to death. It was so difficult for me to write... Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like...


	9. Chapter 9 Apartment

Alright, so I updated. Yay me! I've been super busy lately, so yes, this chapter is the shortest I'vewritten so far. I don't even think it reached five-hundred words. Anyway, the entire chapter is a flashback and it is severely lacking, but I was just too stumped with it to go into much detail. Sorry for that. The next will be better. Also, to those of you who have been reviewing, thank you so much! Your reviews make me smile :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender

* * *

Flashback

Suki placed a hand on his shoulder. He surveyed the apartment the Earth King had given him and his friends for their stay in Ba Sing Se. He turned to her, his smile slipping into a questioning expression as soon as he recognized a reluctance in her gaze.

"You've grown, Aang. Look at you, almost taller than me. All grown up, Avatar, huh," she said, evading his unspoken inquiry.

"What's wrong," he looked around the living room they were in, "Where is everyone?"

"Sokka and Toph'll be here tomorrow. He went to pick her up," her hazel colored eyes averted his stone colored ones.

"And the others? Zuko? **Katara**?"

Suki shifted from foot to foot, smiling at the generously furnished apartment they were in as though she had not heard Aang. He eyed her suspiciously. _Sokka's girlfriend is a bit off today…Either that, or she's not telling me something..._

"Suki," he waved a hand in front of her face, "I asked where Katara and Zuko are…Where are they? Haven't they reached Ba Sing Se yet?"

"They're in town…They got here a day after Sokka and I arrived," she said looking at the ground.

Aang tilted his head to the side in wonderment. What ever it was that Suki was hiding, he was not sure whether he wanted to find out or not.

"Oh, alright... Where are they now, do you know?"

"Yes. They're…uh…at Zuko's. Why don't we go see them tomorrow when Sokka and Toph arrive? You must be tired. Get some rest, Aang," she silently pleaded with the spirits to let him agree with her.

"No, no. I'm not tired. Besides, I'd really like to see…uh…**them **today. And what do you mean, we can see them tomorrow? Wouldn't Katara be coming back here **today**…," he scrunched his eyebrows together, studying Suki quizzically.

"I..I –Oh! Did I say that? Ha," she proceeded in feigning laughter, "I must be tired, too, I suppose. Tomorrow, Aang. We'll see everyone tomorrow."

He sighed inwardly. Suki's behavior was not worrying him. Well, perhaps it was worrying him, but certainly not about her. No. Something was wrong and she was trying desperately to save him the pain of knowing what it was –or at least delaying it. _I'm going to regret this..._

This time it was Aang's turn to place a hand on her shoulder. She quit her charade. The false grin that had come along with her fake laughter fell from her face. Her lips formed a tight crease, as though whatever information she was withholding was fighting to escape from the confines of her mouth. She and Sokka had agreed they would let him learn the news directly from the source, but she could not continue to her attempts to defer him from the topic any longer, not when he was so unknowingly putting his heart in harms way.

"Aang, there's something you should know…"

End Flashback

So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? No opinion? I promise the next one will be better, but I have no idea when it'll be up... Thanks for reading, though! Review if you'd like to...


	10. Chapter 10 Path

Wow, it has been almost an entire year since I've updated. For that, I am truly sorry. I promise...Actually, I will make no promises. For those of you still interested in reading this fic, I will try my best to finish it up by the end of this year.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. :'(

And so, here is the [very short] tenth chapter to Moving On. Enjoy!

* * *

_It's my fault…_

_I really should have written to her more. If I had just… No! This was fate, destiny. Even the Avatar can't always get his happily ever after. And that's just fine. She's happy…_

He gazed at the path she had taken when she stormed off. He could just make out her footprints in the dirt.

_I shouldn't have lashed out at her like that. It's just… Who am I kidding? I have no excuse. _

He buried his face in his hands and let our a muffled "argh!".

_Apologize. I have to let her know I didn't mean to hurt her. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I shouldn't have asked for him to understand. He hates me. He has fallen for the pretty girl that asked him to dance those years ago and now he hates me. I don't know if I can take that. _

She trudged slowly down the path, kicking up dirt, causing passersby to whisper their gossip about the Fire Lord's fiancé. Their whispers reached her ears coldly, forcing her to bring her head up high and pace to a brisk walk.

_I remember when they used to whisper about the **Avatar's girl** as I walked by. I'm sure they still do. It's not me anymore......I suppose it never really was. _

She heard footsteps behind her. Much to her dismay, tears had begun to fill her eyes at that point.

_But I wanted it to be. _

She begged the Spirits to dry her eyes, for despite her mastery of water, she could not control the liquid that was threatening to spill onto her dark cheeks.

_No! No! I can't start crying. Not here, not now…_

The footsteps grew closer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Katara?"

She stopped her brisk walk and turned almost reluctantly at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name.

"Oh, hi…," her sapphire eyes met with a pair of deep amber ones.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!

Yes, it is super short, but well, it's the best I can do for the moment.I have about three more chapters to go and this fic will be complete.

Review? Please?


	11. Chapter 11 Oh, he knows

_Geez! _Two years since I last updated? I apologize!  
Anyhow, I literally just wrote this chapter because the idea popped into my head while I was watching _Friends_, so it may not be fully thought out. I like it though, so I hope you do too! :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Friends. lol  
_

* * *

_Mai._

Katara hadn't expected to see her. Suddenly, she felt awkward. Her face flushed red and her smile was feeble.

_Great. One of the last people I would have wanted to run into. _

"Are you okay," came Mai's monotone voice, traces of concern lingering in it.

_No_.

But Katara would not tell that to the girl whose ex-boyfriend was now her fiancé.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Katara lied. She made sure to support that statement with a firm smile.

Mai rolled her eyes and shrugged.

She took a half step forward then paused before, "You know, I don't hate you. Zuko and I ended as friends before…"

Mai's voice trailed, for some reason unsure of how to phrase what she and Katara both knew was making their encounter awkward.

_Oh Spirits, why do you insist on making my day just this much more horrible?_

Katara didn't know what to say. She knew Mai must have been hurt when her ex-boyfriend began courting Katara. She also knew that if she were Mai, she would not admit that.

"I…Um, thanks, Mai," Katara gave the older girl a half smile, "I don't hate you either…" The last part of that phrase came out as more of a question than a genuine sentiment. Nonetheless, Mai seemed to accept it.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Mai gave Katara a prompting look.  
"Well, we've made amends, Katara. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong? It's not you and Zuko, is it," Mai seemed genuine and Katara could not figure out why.

_If I were in her position, I would not want to listen. She's trying, though. I suppose I could…_

Katara began telling her about the last few days' events. All the while, Mai's face seemed to grow almost sympathetic. Katara had never seen this expression on Mai's usually unexpressive features.

Once she had finished her account of what had been going on with her friendship with Aang, Mai crossed her arms and shook her head. The younger of the two waited expectantly for some sort of response, comment, question- _anything!_

"You need to give him time. Try to understand his point of view. You feel badly about trying to force him to understand you on the matter, but you haven't really given much effort into understanding him," the older girl pointed out after a moment.

Katara flushed red once again. She felt stupid for not having considered looking at things through Aang's perspective. Mai attempted a smile for the girl and nodded over to a bench nearby. The two walked over and sat. Again Katara felt awkward and reconsidered sitting through what she assumed would be a lecture of some sort from Mai. The last thing she needed was her fiancé's first love dishing out her judgment of Katara's treatment of her former best friend.

As though she had read Katara's mind, Mai shook her head and gave an odd chuckle.

"Look, I told you I don't hate you and I was being honest. Hear me out for a moment and I'll be on my way," her voice was oddly commanding.

Katara figured it would not hurt to listen to what Mai had to say. Bracing herself for a chastisement of some sort, she began running her fingers through her long brown hair.

Tucking a lock of her own short jet black hair behind her ear, Mai almost looked hesitant.

"…You're in love, right?"

"Yes…," the water bender answered, unsure if she wanted to know where this conversation might go after all.

"Aang was in love," Mai said as if it was the most obvious thing.

_In love? With? No, not me. He liked me. He was too young to be in love. _

"I don't know about that…"

"He was. Or at least he thought he was. The way he looked at you. The way he talked to you. Everything about his actions around you makes that obvious."

"He was too young. I understand that he liked me. He loved me, too. But…I am doubtful that he was **in **love with me."

"He was. Maybe he still is. It sure sounds like it."

Katara shook her head and sighed. Although she was usually a patient person, she could not wait to leave this conversation. If she was in the privacy of her home or another familiar place, she would have. Talking about Aang's feelings for her made her uncomfortable. However, she knew people were watching and she could not simply jump up rudely and leave a conversation with a Fire Nation mayor's daughter. That would shine a poor light on herself and her fiancé.

_Spirits let this end soon! Please!_

"Look, I don't hate you because I was never **in** love with Zuko. I loved him. I hadn't ever planned on marrying him and becoming a permanent fixture in his life. Aang, however, **was** in love with you. Or is. That's more difficult to overcome. I'm happy Zuko's happy with you and I am happy that he makes you happy as well. I am sure Aang wants you to be happy and on some level I am certain he is glad that you are happy, but I am almost certain that he had expected himself to be the source of your happiness before he learned of your engagement. Aang wanted to marry you, to be that permanent part of your life. Get over the fact that he was your best friend and look at the fact that **you** may have really broken his heart."

"In love?" The thought was difficult for Katara to wrap her mind around.

_When did Mai become so…insightful? Mature? Concerned or willing to help? _

"Yes. Give him some time. How would you feel if you lost Zuko to someone else after you had made so many plans in your heart for a future together?"

-FLASHBACK-

Katara and Zuko walked into their friends' apartment, ready to be on their way to the war-end anniversary ball. Zuko's arm was wrapped lightly around her Katara's waist. Katara felt anxious about telling Aang that she and Zuko were engaged. She felt horrible that he would be the last to know. The pair announced their presence.

Toph was the first to greet the pair.

"Sugar Queen. Fire lord. Sokka and Suki will be out in a bit."

"What about Aang," Katara was suddenly concerned. In all her excitement and preparation for the ball, she had not bothered to check whether Aang had made it safely to the city or if he had even made it. A part of her panicked as her eyes scanned the room for signs that he was there, alive and well.

"Relax. He's not dead. He's here. Just feeling under the weather so he'll be going a bit later."

Katara glanced at the doorway of the hallway leading to the bedrooms, hoping to see Aang. Instead, she saw her brother and Suki walk out looking slightly put off at the sight of Katara and Zuko together.

"H-hey, guys!" Sokka's forced genuine voice exclaimed when he walked into the sitting room.

Suki only smiled at the pair.

"Shall we be on our way," Zuko asked, oblivious to the fact that his fiancé's eyes were fixed on the hall doorway, almost as if she was trying to will Aang out of his bedroom.

"What about Aang? I think I should tell him about….before…," Katara's sentence broke off.

"Oh, he knows. Don't you worry your little self, Sugar Queen," Toph's words came out harsh and Katara suddenly felt shameful.

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

So...whatdja think? :)  
A review or two would be nice. Please and thank you. :D


End file.
